


Completely PG Midnight Activities

by sometimes_emeto



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: Back at it again with the plotless sickfics, M/M, Mostly wrote this so as not to DIE while I wait for season 2 :/, Probably canon compliant?, Vomiting, emeto, oops this is hecka fluffy, set sometime between the engagement party and literally everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_emeto/pseuds/sometimes_emeto
Summary: Sam isn't feeling well during a political event, and of course Steven isn't angry.





	Completely PG Midnight Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just more shameless, plotless emeto. Don't look too closely at what Sam and Steven say to the reporter, I just uhhh made that the heck up. Enjoy!  
> WARNING: Graphic description of vomiting  
> (Ofc I don't own Dynasty)

"Well, I actually spent some time away from the manor a while ago. I came back for the first time in a long time just recently." Steven explains to the reporter, "however, that hasn't had a negative effect on my family relationships in the slightest; in fact, I'm closer to my father and my sister than ever. Some time away was exactly what I needed to gain perspective."   
Sam's trying to listen, he really is. He has no doubt that whatever his fiancé's saying is important and insightful, but the words are hitting his ears without sinking in at all. Even though these fancy political mixers are usually fun and a good excuse to drink too much champagne, he isn't feeling it tonight; he'd stopped after his first glass hadn't sat right in his stomach. Now he feels like it's bubbling inside him, threatening to exit at the slightest provocation.   
"And Sam," the reporter turns the attention to him, "what would you say your role is in Steven's campaign?"   
"Um," Sam swallows thickly when his voice comes out raspy, "I-I guess I'd say that I'm mostly...moral support. The scrutiny of politics takes its toll on anyone, and although Steven's handled it really well, I like to think that he feels comfortable coming to me for a-a fresh, raw perspective on tough issues."   
He's pretty sure that that's a passable answer, at least the reporter's pleased enough to switch off his recorder and excuse himself, but Steven looks suspicious. He takes Sam discretely by the arm and guides him around a corner, away from the general clamor of people.  
"What's wrong?" He asks directly, a frown tugging at his lips.  
Sam's taken aback, and he stammers. He isn't sure exactly what's wrong himself, although it's looking more and more like a stomach bug, and he doesn't want to ruin Steven's night.   
"It-it's nothing," he lies with a shake of his head, "nothing's wrong."   
"That's crap. Why are you lying to me?" Steven's voice hardens a little, and the crease in his brow deepens. Sam can't bring himself to meet his eyes. The last thing he wants is for his fiancé to be worried and distracted while he's trying to drum up good press.   
"It's not that big a deal," Sam assures him, "my stomach's just a little upset."  
There's suddenly a hand on his forehead.  
"You don't feel feverish," Steven notes, "but if you don't feel well, you should go upstairs and get some rest."   
Sam blows out a shaky sigh. Deep down, of course he knew that Steven wouldn't be mad, but he still finds himself relieved.  
"Are you sure?" Sam asks, "you'll be okay by yourself out there? People won't ask questions?"   
Steven smiles slightly and pulls Sam in for a hug by the back of his neck, "I'm a big boy. If people ask, I'll tell them the truth, that you went to bed with a stomach ache."   
Sam's still doubtful, but it doesn't take all that much convincing to get him to head upstairs. Honestly, every minute he's vertical, the queasiness doubles. At this point, he's all but swallowing down bile. He's left with strict instructions to text Steven if he needs anything before collapsing into their bed. Sleep overtakes him almost instantly.  
Sam doesn't wake up until what must be nearly two hours later, when his fiancé tries and fails to enter quietly, stubbing his toe in the dresser and cursing.   
If anything, Sam feels worse than before. Lying down makes it feel like his stomach could slip up his throat any minute, but he's too tired and too stiff to move at this point. He lies there quietly, eyes closed, as Steven bustles around the room for a minute, brushes his teeth, and changes into pajamas before crawling into bed next to him. Suddenly craving contact, Sam wishes that he would cuddle him, and eventually the temptation of sharing body heat wins out over the complaints of his joints. He grits his teeth and curls up into Steven's warm chest. Arms circle around him automatically.  
"You awake?" Steven murmurs as softly as possible, but the idea of opening his mouth makes Sam's stomach flip uncomfortably, so he stays quiet. Peace drowns out everything for a little bit, and they unconsciously sync their slowing breaths as the world drifts away around them. It's hard to tell for a but if visualizing their room dissolving is nauseating or soothing, but Sam decides on the former when his stomach gives a sudden lurch. It feels different than the twists and clenches that have been happening all night.   
Sam's eyes snap open, and he struggles out of a confused Steven's grasp to stumble for the bathroom. The world sways around him when he stands, and he barely makes it two steps before he tips sideways. Warm, strong hands stabilize him before he crashes to the floor. Consciously, of course Sam wants to avoid puking on the floor, but his subconscious mind has little regard for the pristine carpeting when it's being assaulted by vertigo. He leans forward with a wet, retch that brings up a dribble of spit. He takes in a gasping breath, but it's cut off by a thick, productive belch; vomit spurts out and hits the carpet with a splatter.   
"Okay, you're okay," soothes Steven, pulling him to the bathroom by the arm, "c'mere."   
Dizziness clouds his vision at the sudden movement, but it's a relief when he's finally on his knees in front of the toilet. Of course, he's still guilty about the carpet in the bedroom, but it's better now that there's no chance of making a bigger mess. He gags weakly over the water, and a stream of watery puke forces itself out. The hand on his back and his own fingers clutching the toilet seat are the only things that make him sure that the world isn't really moving. Steven's voice is definitely there, too, but it's coming from so far underwater that he can't make out what he's saying.   
Sam heaves until the last mouthful of bile drips down his chin, and then he rests his forearms on the seat, forehead on his arms.   
"Hey," Steven speaks softly, "lift your head up for a second."   
Sam complies sluggishly, and feels a damp washcloth wipe his lips and chin clean.   
"Ugh," he groans, turning to bury his face in his fiancé's chest, "I don't feel good."   
Steven sighs, "I know, baby. You'll feel better in bed, though, when you're up to it."   
Steven's stomach flips at the thought of moving, and he swallows, just in case.  
"Mm, no," he moans, and Steven goes quiet for a second before he speaks again.  
"Stay here," he orders, pulling gently out from under Sam, and his footsteps recede to the bedroom. The sound of rustling blankets follows, but Sam's groggy brain can't put two and two together until he comes back with an armful of bedding. Sam's heart aches while he watches the love of his life build a nest around them.  
"You don't have to stay with me," he tells Steven, but I really hope you do.  
Steven shakes his head affectionately and pulls Sam into his chest, "of course I do. They've got their eyes on me after that first murder investigation. If you died in my bathroom, it would be a lot of bad press."   
Sam laughs, but it sounds more like a cough.  
"Thank you," he rasps.  
Steven hugs him closer, "I love you."


End file.
